


Obsessed{Taegyu}

by MoabongDelulu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Beomgyu is a maid, Choi Yeonjun and Choi Soobin in love, Fluff, Handsome Kang Taehyun, Heuningkai is cute, M/M, Maid Choi Beomgyu, Smut, Taehyun is a maniac/pervert, Taehyun is obsessed with kisses, Taehyun likes Beomgyu, Taehyun the owner of the house, Top Taehyun, Whipped Kang Taehyun, Yeonjun and Soobin are a lovely dovely couple, choi beomgyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoabongDelulu/pseuds/MoabongDelulu
Summary: "Mr. Kang is it okay if we do this?""It's okay Beomgyu, I'm your master remember?"Where Taehyun is obsessed with kisses.-Still processing
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is your author MoabongDelulu, and this is my first story or fanfic in here. SO I hope you appreciate my work  
> (っ◔◡◔)っ ❤

Taehyun was living alone on his big mansion, his parents gave him this to prove that he can handle his self by living alone with maid or servant. But finding maid is hard especially is you are a pervert or maniac. What if something will happen?

He have friends but they are far away from him, and here is Kang Taehyun scrolling on his IPad finding some maid or servant. He rubbed his temples because he is scrolling his IPad 2 hours now and he is tired finding. He is tired eating pizza and clean this big mansion all by his self so he really needed maid, but he needs to be careful too.

He have this obsession of kissing and touching anyone else, that is one of the reason why his parents separate him from them. He's been touching his self to stop this obsession or pain that he can feel every time he needs pleasure.

He scrolled down and down until he noticed this boy, he looks kind and cute but Taehyun's eyes were staring at his shaped body and milky thighs.

He tapped the the picture and all the boy's profile and detail come out, he carefully read the boy's profile.

_Choi Beomgyu, 20 years old, he is good at everything. You can request him everything you like. He is kind and he follows every rule or request._

Taehyun smirked then called the number of the company.

"Hello? This is Maids Company, can I help you?" A female voice spoke.

"Ahh Yes this Kang Taehyun the son of Mr. Kang the owner of Kang Corp." He said.

"Ohh Yes, your father told me to hire you a maid, do you already picked?" She asked.

"Uhh Yes, His name is Choi Beomgyu is he still available?" He asked.

"Ohh Yes sir, do you want him sir?" 

"Yes, and I need him right now I'm getting hungry" He said not minding the female worker.

"Okay he will be there in 20 minutes, the salary is 10,000 right sir?" 

"Yes, okay I will wait"

"Okay sir" Then Taehyun ended the call, he can't wait to see his sexy maid.

**20 minutes** **later:**

Taehyun waited 20 minutes and finally someone ringed the door bell, he rushed down stairs then fix his hair and clothes before he opened the door.

When he opened...

"Hi Mr. Kang! I'm Choi Beomgyu and Nice to meet you" The cute bear in front of his huge door said.

"Ohh Hi, come in" He said then let Beomgyu enter his mansion.

"This mansion is pretty big, are you the only person who lives in here? No other?" He asked looking shock because the Mansion was huge and it will take 3 days to explore.

"Actually Yes, do you want to explore?" He asked.

"Uhm no thanks, the worker you called earlier said you are hungry, do you want me to cook?" He asked raising his eyebrows and he differently look so cute.

"Uhh, you can do that later, let me show you your room" Taehyun said, It's too early to be a pervert in this cute bear right?

They walked upstairs then passed many doors maybe it's a private room or painting room or bathroom.

Taehyun stopped then unlock the door in front of them then goes inside followed by Beomgyu.

"This is your room" He said, Beomgyu nodded then goes to his bed to put the things that he brought.

"You can arrange that later, let me show you the other rooms" Then Beomgyu nodded.

"This is the bathroom, actually this mansion have three bathrooms. The first one is on downstairs, second is on the near kitchen, then this is the third one" Taehyun said then Beomgyu nodded. Taehyun explored Beomgyu every room and living he have. And they finished and it's almost getting dark.

"So that's it" He said, Beomgyu nodded then look up.

"Now, you can cook for our dinner" He commanded.

"Our?" "Our, don't you like to eat?" Taehyun asked then Beomgyu shook his head. Excuse his self to cook their dinner. 


	2. Pervert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you a pervert?" "What if I'm really a pervert, what will you do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter two(✿◠‿◠)

It's been a two weeks now and all is doing fine, except Taehyun. He become more obsessed touching Beomgyu. Sometimes Beomgyu will get confused of what Taehyun is doing but he will just gonna let since he still believe that Taehyun is kind.

Beomgyu was at the kitchen cleaning the stove, he doesn't know where Taehyun was, he will just gonna mind his own work.

Beomgyu is being kind and very warm-hearted to Taehyun and Taehyun liked it too. But this past few days Beomgyu began feeling uncomfortable. Because sometimes he can feel that his Master is looking at him. Every night he can hear the other's voice groaning, sometimes while he is cooking Taehyun will suddenly gonna touch his ass.

Well sometimes he cannot understand but he knew that his Master have reasons why he is doing that and right now he is planning to ask but he didn't even see Taehyun this morning he wondered where his Master go.

He stopped from cleaning the stove and decided to go upstairs and visit his Master's bedroom. Taehyun did not allow him to go inside because if he did there will something gonna happened but he was just confused and worried to his Master so he needs to do this.

He finally arrived and twist the door knob and luckily the door knob was unlock, he peeked inside but nothing was there except pants lying on the bed. The room was little bit messy and it's his work to clean so what e did is carefully go inside and closed the door. 

When he got to the bed, he started picking the trash like used tissues and empty plastic bags. He kneeled down to pick those scattered chips, he sighed knowing that his Master did not know how to clean his mess.

And the most disgusting part is, he saw this sticky thing on the pants and the other was scattered on the bed, he widened his eyes then thought a bit.

"If I'm not wrong, is this a cum?" He asked his self while eyeing the sticky thingy that named "Cum"

"What If I tell you it's really a cum?" A voice spoke to his back, he turned around and saw Taehyun only wearing t-shirt and boxers. Beomgyu widened his eyes then cover his face by his hands.

"Uhm, I think I need to go out" he said then he was about to go out but was stopped when Taehyun grab his wrist and stop him from running away.

"Where do you think you going? After what you saw? Go clean it it's you job right? Or else you want other job?" Taehyun teased.

"Ohh yeah I forgot and don't use dirty jokes, I think you need go out If I'm cleaning your room" He said.

"why? What's wrong? This is my room so what's the matter?" He asked still holding the other's wrist.

"Here, wear some pants" He grab the pants that was laid on the bed then gave it too Taehyun.

"And who are you to command me? Are the master?" Taehyun said while slowly moving closer to Beomgyu.

"Ahh Don't come close" Beomgyu said as he step backward. And Taehyun kept moving closer until Beomgyu can feel his back hit the wall and he can't step backwards.

"Please don't come closer" He said, Taehyun did not care and continued moving closer until he pinned Beomgyu to the wall.

If you are confused of Beomgyu's clothes well he is wearing his pyjamas. He is done at shower but he likes to wear pyjamas.

"Uhm Mr. Kang what are you doing" He asked, Taehyun leaned in but the other look at his side avoiding to touch their faces or lips. Instead he placed his nose on the other's neck then smell his morning scent.

"Mr. Kang" He called but the other was busy smelling his scent.

"Your scent was so addicting Beomgyu" Taehyun said then inhales Beomgyu scent. Beomgyu can feel tickles on his neck while closing his eyes.

"Are you a pervert?" He asked.

"what if I'm really a pervert what will you do?" Taehyun asked him instead of answering.

"I don't know, s-stop it t-tickles" He said trying to remove Taehyun's grip but Taehyun was too strong.

"I've been sneaking at your room all night, and my mind always telling me to touch you Beomgyu" He admitted.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Let me touch you Beomgyu" Taehyun remove his grip then run it to Beomgyu's pyjamas then started unbutton it, while Beomgyu is looking up exposing his neck.

When Taehyun was done at unbutton Beomgyu's pyjama, he remove it and throw it anywhere, he grab Beomgyu's waist then hug him tightly as he started kissing and sucking Beomgyu's side neck.

"Taehyun~" Beomgyu was gripping on the other's shoulder, Taehyun was sucking like a vampire who really needs blood.

Taehyun did not care and continued sucking Beomgyu's neck, Taehyun went too far and it cause Beomgyu to moan as he played on the other's hair.

"Let me continue this"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and leave a kudos(✿◠‿◠)


	3. Ride on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you work that ass for me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, okay This is just a short smut chap🙃

Taehyun took off his shirt then goes to his bed while grabbing Beomgyu, he sat his sef on the bed then sat Beomgyu on his lap.

"Remove that pajama for me" He whispered, Beomgyu was fascinated to his low voice and he did not know why he followed what Taehyun says.

Taehyun smirked at his sight then grab his member out then pump it twice before Beomgyu ride to him.

Beomgyu throw his pajamas with the brief on the side of the bed, he was like posessed by a demon or something that make him follow Beomgyu.

Taehyun lean to him and aggresively kiss Beomgyu while he slowly let Beomgyu sat down on his cock.

Beomgyu can feel Taehyun's member entered his hole, he moaned between their kisses while Taehyun whisper him to ride.

And with that, Beomgyu began bouncing on his Master's dick while biting his lips. Taehyun felt the pleasure and Beomgyu too. 

Beomgyu liked to stop because of the pain, Taehyun's dick was too big to fit in his tight hole.

Taehyun grip on his waist then help him bounce faster, Taehyun would like to hear Beomgyu's moan everyday.

"Tae~ ah" He moaned as he bounced faster.

"We will never stop until we both cum, hear that baby?" He said then Beomgyu nodded. Beomgyu fasten his bounce then kiss the other too tires to moan.

This was Beomgyu's first time.

Beomgyu bounced hardly and he did not tell Taehyun that he will cum. He cummed to Taehyun's stomach then collapsed his head on Taehyun's shoulder.

But Taehyun, he smirked that Beomgyu already cummed. He flipped their position and now Beomgyu was lying on the bed while Taehyun between his thighs.

Without warning, he enteres his hard cock on Beomgyu's hole again and began thrusting. Beomgyu felt pleasure again and it made him moan Taehyun's name. And Taehyun liked it.

Taehyun felt his cum ready to go out so whar he did is, he fasten the thrust not minding the bed shaking, he needs to cum.

At the last, Taehyun pull away and slammed in again hardly and cummed deeply inside Beomgyu's hole. Beomgyu moaned as felt Taehyun's hot cum touched his skin.

He collapsed beside Beomgyu while catching their breaths.

"That was good" Taehyun said, the other did not answer. Taehyun looked to him and saw sleeping Beomgyu with his hole has cum.

"I think this is your first, let's do this again" He said then smirked. 

He stood up to clean his self..


	5. Hyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hyung what are you doing here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Again:)

After what happened yesterday, Beomgyu feel not uncomfortable living with this Taehyun anymore. He was afraid what if Taehyun will do that to him again? He was nervous and felt guilty because he did what his master said.

He is feeding the plants with water when suddenly someone arrived and it seemed Taehyun's friends. Looking at that expensive car, Taehyun snapped him by tapping him on the shoulder. He looked at then flinch when he saw the blonde.

"Mr. Kang you scared me, Is that your friends?" he asked while pointing at the car that is now in front of the gate. Then Three males come out from the car then entered.

"Wait hyung?" he blurted out then come closer to look closely. "It's really hyung, Beomgyu hide your neck, here wear this scarf" He handed Beomgyu the scarf then run away, Beomgyu followed what Taehyun said then followed him.

"Hyung, what are you doing here?" He asked, "Taehyun-ah!" The dolphin looking guy shouted then hug Taehyun. They pull away and entered the mansion.

"Ohh now you mansion is clean, did you clean all of these?" The pink haired guy said, "Ahh Actually I have maid" He said.

"OoOh You have maid? wow" The dolphin man said. "Can we meet her?"

"Beomgyu!" Taehyun called then Beomgyu show up behind the three.

"Behind you" He said, The three male turn around then saw this bear guy. "He's boy? I thought girl but, Hi I'm Heuningkai, Taehyun's best friend nice to meet yah" The boy named Heuningkai said.

"Hi this is Soobin my boyfriend and I'm Yeonjun nice to meet you" The pink haired guy named Yeonjun said.

"I'm Beomgyu nice to meet you" Innocently said.

"what's with that scarf? Nevermind, anyway since you have this sexy maid, are you still straight?" Heuningkai giggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up" Taehyun said, Beomgyu felt nervous of course both of them felt nervous.

"So ahh, Taehyun-ah did you already have date? Or girlfriend?" Yeonjun asked, Taehyun bit his lips acting like he is acting.

"No, I'm tired of love" he answered.

"Yeonjun-hyung you are so dumb, haven't you see how sexy his maid was?" Heuningkai whispered to Yeonjun's ear. Yeonjun nodded then scan the maid's body.

"He was indeed sexy but Soobin is more sexy" He whispered back.

"Seems like you boys likes to talk, Beomgyu let's go to the kitchen then cook food?" Soobin requested and Beomgyu gladly nodded then both of them headed to the kitchen.

"Ehh Tae, your maid is sexy how did you find him?" Heuningkai said.

"Well, the company Father though me, he looks sexy I know" He said, Heuningkai nodded.

"Bro, what's behind the scarf?" Yeonjun asked, Taehyun froze a minute then gulped.

"ahhh, I don't know" he lied.

"Really? You don't know? Then why are look so nervous?" Yeonjun caught him. Taehyun look at him his hands become cold.

"It's just, no I'm not" he blurted out. Yeonjun and Heuningkai did not believe.

"Kai!, Beomgyu and I need help, can you help us?" Soobin's voice spoke, "Ohh Yes, coming" Heuningkai said then excuse his self.

"So Tae, are still straight?" He asked.

"Hyung what kind of question is that? Of course I am" he answered. Yeonjun noticed Taehyun's finger kept moving and he knew Taehyun is nervous.

"Okay, stop this nervousness just tell me Taehyun, what really happened? You are so obvious you know?" Taehyun widened his eyes then sighed.

"I told you nothing happened" Taehyun repeated his lie.

"Fine, you can tell me later let's help them" Yeonjun said then walked away.

Taehyun felt really nervous, How Yeonjun know or noticed that Taehyun did something inappropriately? what if Yeonjun will know? But no he will never gonna let that happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos guys:)


End file.
